Team Fan (TV series)
Team Fan is an American animated comedy sitcom created by Nadjib Mansouri for Nickelodeon. It first premiered on March 21, 2004 with the episode "An Inanimate Formulation", which led to a series of 10-minute episodes. The characters first appeared on the demo that Nadjib pitched to Sunbow Entertainment on March 10, 1998. The cartoons were adapted into a television series in March 2004. The success of the show's premiere helped Red Flag Productions and Frederator Studios make a feature film, The Team Fan Movie. Team Fan met with positive reviews and became one of the most successful Nickelodeon shows along with Spongebob Squarepants and The Fairy OddParents. Team Fan is a joint production by Red Flag Productions, Frederator Studios and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. As of February 2017, Team Fan was renewed for a twelfth season. Production Development Coming Soon! Characters , Test Tube, Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Knife and Marshmallow]] *'Fan:' Fan is although quirky, but also confident, outgoing and good-natured, he is the leader of his group. He usually gets annoyed when people get his name wrong, especially at Lightbulb, because she usually gets his name wrong calling him "Paper."Fan's personality is quite quirky and imperfect, but at the end of the day, he is quite determined to do anything and always tries his best to focus on his goals. *'Test Tube:' Test Tube is a science fanatic, and devotes her life to science and education, even owning a secret laboratory. She is the most intelligent person in the gang, but is very bad at physical skills. Her knowledge can come off as obnoxious and can irritate the people around her. Test Tube is quite awkward as shown in some episodes. *'Lightbulb:' Lightbulb is a goofy, fun-loving, enthusiastic, free-spirited and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic and unpredictable. Lightbulb displays her tyranny whilst in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for her group's plans. Disregarding her membership, Lightbulb is a generally kind and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies and other strange foods. *'Paintbrush:' Although they is a friendly, supportive and helpful contestant to many, Paintbrush can become very stubborn and obdurate if things don't go as he/she plans them. Evidently, Paintbrush is a pragmatist, and follows life along a realistic and reasonable path. Although they are outranked by Lightbulb's leadership, Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for their team, frequently coming up with plans for success. However, Paintbrush shows little patience for nonsense and absurdity, commonly provided by Lightbulb or sometimes Fan. Paintbrush has exhibited an exceptionally short temper for any immoral behavior they do not agree with. If angered enough, Paintbrush's hair will ignite into flames of fury, literally becoming a "hothead". Paintbrush adopts a violent nature, going as far as to physically harm teammates for not cooperating. Though acting cruel against others, Paintbrush will usually apologize and show remorse for acting out of line. *'Knife:' Knife is relaxed and calm, but is known to be a bit lazy, and sometimes even malicious and sometimes seeks enjoyment out of hurting others. However, where it counts he can be pleasant on occasion. *'Marshmallow:' Marshmallow is a kind and fierceful member, though being not so athletic, though being sweet and joyful with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side to her. Marshmallow can sometimes be appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and others. Broadcasting Episodes Gallery Category:Television series Category:Team Fan